


A Sweet Sickness

by liltaeh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Fluff Shit, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, fluffy bfs, idk swimming, its so fluffy what have i done, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltaeh/pseuds/liltaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo went swimming at night in the cold and didn't think about what'd happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Sickness

It wasn't a great idea to go swimming tonight. Yes, it was fun and they spent a great time as a couple, but the weather decided to not cooperate.  
"I told you Jongin." Kyungsoo said as soon as he heard Jongin sneeze. "I told you that swimming with this weather would make you sick."  
"Yes, I know what you told me, I know it's my fault for giving you the idea but hey, you had fun, didn't you?" Jongin asked with a playful smile that made Kyungsoo melt inside. And yes, Kyungsoo didn't say it but yes he did had fun.  
“Mh… maybe, you will never know, but anyways, can you hear yourself? Your voice is getting worse!”  
Kyungsoo is worrying way too much… Jongin thought but this little detail was what made the younger love Kyungsoo even more.  
“It’s just a cold ‘Soo , I promise..How about a kiss to make me feel better? Jongin asked while approaching Kyungsoo with a smile that never left his face, he didn’t got closer to the smaller boy when he felt something stopping him from kissing his lover.  
“Stop it, you’re sick.” Kyungsoo placed hand on Jongin’s forehead, “And You’re burning up!  
Jongin frowned at the hand on his forehead. “It’s only a cold ‘Soo. I’m alright.”  
“Well you’re staying home. And I’m going to take care of you. Plus a fever is not a cold, Jongin. You know better.” Kyungsoo said, folding his arms. Jongin shrunk in his seat, and knew in his mind that Kyungsoo was right. He needs rest. Also soup. Lots of soup.  
“Well since I’m super duper sick do I get any kisses and cuddles?” Jongin said with a smug smile on his face.  
“Really? Kisses? Do you want to get me sick too?” Said Kyungsoo, looking at Jongin with an expression of disbelief. Jongin pouted and looked up at Kyungsoo.  
“Do I at least get the cuddling part of that statement?” Kyungsoo smiled.  
“Of course you do you cutie.” Jongin grinned and opened his arms for Kyungsoo.  
“But not until i dry you off, give you medicine, and lay you down in your bed. You haven’t even changed out of the damp trunks yet. Silly.” Kyungsoo ruffled Jongin’s hair, which was also still drying.  
“Kyungsoo.”  
“Hmm? What is it? Are you gonna throw up or something?” Kyungsoo asked him, looking concerned, if even needed to be at all.  
“No, I’m not. You’re just in your swimming suit still too.”  
Kyungsoo looked down at his clothing of a wet tank top and trunks.  
“Oh, oh yeah. But I’m not sick. And you are. So you change first, got it?”  
“Fine, fine.” Jongin grabbed pajamas to wear and headed into the bathroom to change his clothes.  
Kyungsoo sighed and changed into his everyday clothes as well. Did he need to change into pajamas?.... Probably. Oh well, it was too late now. Jongin came back out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas that Kyungsoo got him for a christmas gift one year.  
“Holy shit you’re cute..” Kyungsoo looked thrilled, having never seen Jongin in the outfit before.  
Jongin stood stiff next to the door of the bathroom and a light blush dusted across his cheeks.  
“It’s not that cute. It just has ducks on it. They aren’t the most adorable animals ever. It could be something like puppies, or kittens, or pandas.” He fiddled with the buttons of the shirt and kept his eye contact away from Kyungsoo. The corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. Jongin was way too cute to handle.  
“Come here, let’s get you under the covers.” Kyungsoo motioned for Jongin to come over to their bed. As soon as Jongin was comfortable and had a cold rag resting on his forehead Kyungsoo got his medicine and grabbed a thermometer.  
“Alright, let’s see what your temperature is. Open up.” Kyungsoo held the thermometer towards Jongin’s mouth. Jongin opened up his mouth and Kyungsoo stuck the thermometer under his tongue.  
As soon as the thermometer beeped Kyungsoo looked at the temperature. His eyes widened.  
“Oh wow, it’s not too bad. You’re only at 99.1 degrees.” Kyungsoo smiled, “You’ll heal up fast.” He took the thermometer out from under Jongin’s tongue.  
“That means it’s gonna be a sooner time that I finally get that kiss from you right?” Jongin said, his voice slightly hoarse.  
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.  
“We’ll see.” Kyungsoo set the thermometer on the bedside table near the alarm clock.  
“Well. Do you need anything else. Water? Soup?” Kyungsoo asked while placing a hand on one of his hips.  
“Hmm….maybe some water?” Jongin spoke while burying himself into the blanket more.  
As soon as Kyungsoo came back with a cup of water for Jongin, he found him barely being able to stay awake. Kyungsoo sat on the side of the bed and gently nudged Jongin’s arm.  
“Hmm.. oh.” Jongin reached out from under the blanket and sat up to drink the water. When he finished drinking he placed the cup on the table and curled back under the covers of the bed.  
“Feeling tired?” Kyungsoo spoke softly, playing with Jongin’s pinkish hair as he stared at his sick boyfriend.  
“Mhm.. you should sleep too. I need a cuddle buddy.” Jongin barely whispered because of his tired state. Kyungsoo crawled to the other side of Jongin and got under the covers, snuggling in next to the warmth of the younger’s body.  
“This good?” Kyungsoo whispered.  
“Mhm..It’s..” Jongin tried to say something to Kyungsoo, but passed out before he could utter a word.  
Kyungsoo smiled and petted Jongin’s hair again before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
“Goodnight, Jongin.”  
\--------  
The next morning Jongin woke up with Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around his waist. He checked his temperature and found that it was back to normal again. He smiled and looked at Kyungsoo’s sleeping face.  
“Hey ‘Soo.” Jongin poked his cheek. Kyungsoo’s hand smacked away Jongin’s lighty, which meant he was still asleep.  
“Kyungsoo~..” Jongin whispered as he booped the older’s nose.  
“Wha- hmm?...Oh.. Good morning, Jongin.” Kyungsoo rubbed at his eyes, and looked up at Jongin.  
“Feeling any better?” He said and smiled.  
“Yep, my temperature went down too. I’m all healthy.” Jongin laid his head near to Kyungsoo’s face. He wondered something and reached up to feel Kyungsoo’s forehead.  
“Ah, no. Your hand is cold, Jongin.” Kyungsoo reached up to take Jongin’s hand off of his forehead.  
“Kyungsoo, your forehead is really warm.” Jongin said, looking slightly confused. “You only would have gotten sick i you kissed me but..” the younger smirked. “Maybe you did kiss me.” Jongin stated.  
Kyungsoo couldn’t hide the smile on his face and nodded.  
“When you fell asleep last night I couldn’t resist. I guess I paid the price.” He moved under the covers of the blanket more but Jongin stopped him.  
“It’s okay, ‘Soo. Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Jongin spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only slightly good thing ive ever written here u go thank u for reading bless u hmu on twitter @LILTAEH


End file.
